


Statuesque

by cadkitten



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Breeding, Claiming, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Frottage, Human Furniture, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discussions on their plans for the new decor turn into something much, much more when Ruki finds unexpected photos on his lover's tablet. His thoughts spiral out of control and wake his inner beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [socialriotbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/gifts).



> Requested Reita as a sub, and you write such a great Dom Ruki after all. For kinks, I'd love it if you included some power struggle, pretty rough sex, slapping around and things like that. And if you can fit in some humiliation, I would love that. For anything other than that you can pretty much just fill in the blanks yourself, I'm not picky. I don't think I have any kinks I would definitely not read.

Ruki settled back in his recliner, accepting Reita's iPad as the other wandered past him. They'd been going over ideas for the way they wanted the bathroom redone for weeks now. At long last, Reita had made a few decisions on the part that Ruki had told him he should decide on and Ruki had made his decisions as well. He held out his phone and waited until the other man came by and took it from his hand. "Photo album labeled Bathroom."

"That seems obvious." Reita huffed out a quiet laugh as he plopped down onto his favored beanbag chair, squishing around until he was comfortable and then unlocking the phone and heading to the right folder.

Ruki looked down at the iPad he was holding, finally turning on the screen and entering the PIN to unlock it. A few more taps and he was at the gallery area. The other hadn't organized his gallery at all, everything he'd ever downloaded among the random photos in the area. Finally, Ruki found a bathroom picture and clicked on it, enlarging it so he could study it. The walls were gorgeous in the photo, a wine sort of color offset by peach on the other walls, making it vibrant rather than dark. Gold leaf swirled across the far wall making an intricate pattern and Ruki found he very much liked the idea of it.

The next photo was a close-up of the patterns and the following one was of the sink fixture, a gold arch-type with smooth levers for the handles. The basin was wide and bowl-like, a very nice, black with golden flecks in it. The tub in the next photo held the same line of faucet, though shaped more for a tub with a single lever for the temperature adjustments to be made.

Ruki swiped over again and the towel bars chosen were all nearly a match to the fixtures. He gave a satisfied smile. His own choices were so close a match, the cabinets nearly the same color as the walls with gold and black handles, The toilet and tub would go amazingly well with the scheme as well, and he could already envision changing the toilet to black when they ordered it and then purchasing a gold or burgundy lid and seat if they ever had to replace it.

He flicked over another photo and his eyebrows shot up. Clearly, he'd gone one too far. A man lay on the floor, ropes binding his arms to his sides, his body nude and his cock jutting hard from between his legs. Another man stood over him, cock in hand, cum dripping from the tip down onto the one on the floor.

Curiosity gripped Ruki and he slid over another picture. Reita would never know he was snooping anyway, right? And it wasn't like he'd made any attempt to hide it.

The next picture sent a shiver of desire straight through him. Two men, dressed very much like them stood in much the same sort of position as the prior photograph, though it was obviously different people. They wore the war uniforms that they had once worn and the one on the floor was definitely supposed to be Reita, his arms bound and his mouth gagged. The one sitting on a chair in front of him was, assuredly, supposed to be Ruki and he held a crop over his shoulder, a cigarette dangling from his lips. 

Another picture back and the Reita cosplayer was having his hair pulled by the one portraying Ruki, something utterly dominant about the whole situation. Arousal railed hard through his body and Ruki nearly forgot he wasn't supposed to be staring at the screen in utter, wanton, lust.

Swallowing, he slid the photos back to the one of the tub faucet and then looked up at Reita, who was still staring at his phone, moving between photos.

At last, he cleared his throat. "I think our choices will go excellent together, what do you think? Maybe change the floor tiles I chose."

"Ah... yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Reita started to go on about rugs and the like and Ruki found himself only watching him through the eyes of lust.

"Are you even paying attention?"

Ruki blinked himself out of the haze and sheepishly shook his head. "To be blunt... my dick is trying to take over this conversation."

Reita snorted and set Ruki's phone aside. Spreading his legs a little, he gestured to his own dick. "Make me hard and we'll dance then."

"Oh that's what you call it now?" Ruki turned off the screen and then set the iPad aside, pushing himself out of the recliner and going to kneel in front of Reita. Even as he did it, he had images of grabbing him by the hair and forcing him to suck his cock instead. Lust slammed into him even harder and he nearly lunged forward, capturing the other's lips with his own. The next few minutes were spent in some dizzying disarray of trying to get his body and mind to sync up with what he knew they should be doing versus what he was thinking of trying to do. But he knew better. He'd read up on what he'd once labeled as the BDSM scene and knew at least enough to understand you didn't spring that sort of thing on your partner. Not to mention he had no idea how to actually go about doing half of what he wanted without it coming across as horribly abusive instead of the lust-fueled fire it was.

His hands fumbled for a moment and then eased Reita's pants open, fingertips delving inside to free his lover's cock. Once he had it in hand, he parted from his lips and leaned down, licking over the head and then engulfing the shaft with a quiet moan. Working on his length, his mind flitted over a million other things. From having his way with him over the back of the love seat all the way to gagging Reita on his own dick.

As his own length rapidly swelled between his legs, the thoughts grew dirtier and dirtier, edging well down into fucked up territory. Slapping, biting, choking, stringing him up from the nearest thing he could find like a trussed up chicken. And then more - images of fucking him with the umbrella handle flitted through his mind and then the image of standing over him, urinating onto his backside.

Popping up from his dick, he closed his eyes for a moment and did his best not to actively shudder. Okay... where had the last one come from? That didn't even _sound_ fun, it just came out of nowhere and - ah... there it was; the aim to humiliate, to Dominate in every way. It had nothing to do with wanting to do such a thing, just to force his place even harder upon the other. And what better way than to use him like he was nothing but the ground at his feet?

Shifting up over his lover, who was giving him a questioning look, he slid onto the beanbag and pushed his hand into the other's hair, much like in the photos he'd seen. He only lightly tugged, tipping his head back as he stared down at him, his eyes filled with desire.

Reita stared back at him, his lips parted as he panted softly, his cheeks gently flushed with what little blood hadn't rushed actively southward. His eyelids were hooded and he looked utterly delectable.

Ruki shivered and then reached down to unfasten his own pants, one-handed as he pressed his mouth tight over Reita's own once again. Freeing his cock, he sank lower and then pushed the beanbag around until he had them laying back a bit more. His hips met Reita's own and they began to rock in tandem, this whole scene having been played out several times before. 

They'd discovered that the beanbag did not make for a good place to have full-on sex, the give of it too much for such movements. But it was a great place to do this, the slightly less frantic movements being helped by the shift of the little kernels inside of the chair.

Letting up on his mouth, Ruki trailed kisses over Reita's jaw and then down further, sucking on his neck to at least some extent, though not enough to mark. Reita responded with a loud moan, his hips jumping up to meet Ruki's own as they moved a little faster against one another.

The fantasies of what Ruki wanted to do to the man beneath him started to creep back up again, edging in on reality and taking careful hold of his libido. His cock strained and his balls ached as he moved. He nearly bit down on the flesh under his mouth, though he stopped himself at the last second, moaning loudly instead. He wanted it all; he wanted the other supine before him, his limbs immobilized by the ropes he'd tied there, his mouth gagged, leaving only one hole for him to possibly fuck, and some bizarre part of him wanted tears running down that gorgeous face as he had his way with him. 

Ruki's breath hitched and without much more warning to even himself than that, he started to cum, thick spurts spilling out onto Reita's cock, running down the shaft and pooling at the base. Stunned, Ruki pulled back from sucking on his neck to stare down between them at the mess he'd just left. And it struck him how much he wanted to scoop it all up and force-feed it to Reita. Just grab his hair or pinch his jaw and then shove his fingers in his mouth after covering them in his spend and make him suck the digits clean.

His cock throbbed and he felt nearly heady with arousal still. Clearly... this was not just some little thing he could ignore.

"...Ru?" Reita's concerned voice cut through his thoughts and he jerked his head up to stare into the other's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Ah... yeah. Fine..." Ruki swallowed hard and then did his best to give the other a disarming look.

"Then... could you maybe finish me?" Reita looked a bit embarrassed, even ducking his head just the slightest.

The urge to tell him to do it his own damn self swelled and Ruki barely cut the words off, wondering where the fuck this was all coming from as he nodded and shifted to give himself enough room to take the other in hand. Once he had a good pace going, he moved back to kiss him again, losing himself in the taste of his lover's mouth.

Even then, this newborn beast within him wasn't quelled. There was no way around it, he was going to have to do something about it... and soon.

\---------------  
Ruki sat on the edge of the bed, his hands clasped between his knees. He'd gone to great lengths to obtain a few things that might not freak Reita out too badly and now he sat with them in a small box just under the foot of the bed, where he could pretend they weren't if this conversation didn't go well and pull them out to show Reita if it did. Beside him lay his lover's iPad and his own laptop; stuff loaded on his laptop he wanted to show Reita and the bathroom faucet picture up on Reita's iPad. Beneath that lay a single magazine he'd scrounged up a while back. 

He heard the sink tap turn off in the bathroom and then the cabinet door shut, signaling Reita was done brushing his teeth and would be out in a moment. The door opened and the light snapped off. A bit of shuffling and Reita appeared in the doorway, his orange sweats slung low on his hips, nothing beneath them and no shirt, just the way he always dressed for bed.

Ruki looked up when Reita paused there, seeing the concern written across his face and he smiled, patting the bed on the other side of him from the items he'd lad out. "Sit. I have a proposal for you... and a bit of explanation."

Reita meandered over to him and went to sit down, his thigh pressed close to Ruki's own. Stretching, he settled and then stifled a yawn. "Sure."

Ruki opened Reita's iPad and handed it over to him. "So I was looking through these photos the other night and there's a reason I ended up randy, like I was. Flick two over from there."

Reita did and then gasped, his cheeks starting to heat up. "I... uh-"

"Shh... it turned me on, so I'm obviously not upset, right?" Ruki plucked the iPad from his hands and then pushed the magazine into them instead. "I've had this for a while, so... not really a new realm for me." The magazine had nearly the same sort of thing on it, all of it artwork and none of it real people and it was very much along the same vein, though perhaps a bit more advanced in the sort of thing the further along it got.

Reita quietly flipped through the book and the fact that he'd paid attention to Ruki's shushing had the vocalist swarming with arousal already. If only he were that obedient when... and if... they did this. It would be amazing.

Once his lover had finished looking through the magazine, he opened the lid on his laptop and handed it over. Three tabs were open, one of them to one of the sites he'd found where he could show Reita a few things he wanted to do with him and the other two open to videos that sort of were more instructional than pornographic. One document was open with a section labeled TRY and one labeled HARD NO. It was currently set to one of the videos.

Reita accepted it and placed it on his lap, pulling one leg up and sliding his foot under the other thigh to make it more stationary. He started to reach to press play, but Ruki covered his hand with his own. 

"Hang on..." once he had Reita peering over at him, he plunged headfirst. "It got me thinking about things... and I really want to try some of them with you. But this isn't something you just plunge into with a lover. So, I thought maybe we could... talk about it a bit and see if you wanted to do any of it or not. It's completely okay if you don't or if you want different things. That's why we're talking about it."

Reita watched him with an amused look for the duration of the time he was talking. Once he was done, Reita quietly opened a new tab and typed in a web address. Logging into the new site, he hit Profile, and then turned the computer so Ruki could see it. 

The site clearly catered to the type of thing that Ruki was talking about and what he found was a picture of what was definitely Reita's hip and side, though nothing defining that someone would understand was Reita without being his lover showed. Beneath that, a small profile read that he was a "small time" musician and that he was interested in discussion only, no relationships or fucks. The flirt button was greyed out with "in a relationship" next to it. At the bottom of the page, there was a list of "kinks" that Reita was supposed to be interested in discussing, each of them a link. 

Ruki shifted closer to lean down to look at the screen, starting to read the list.

_Chained up, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Ball Weights, Sounding, Forced Intake, Choke Chains, Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Nipple Clamps, Clothespins, Paddling, subs as pets, Licking, Gagging, am i furniture?, fuck me and make me cry_

The last few were obviously hand entered items and did not hold links to anything else like the rest did. 

Ruki bit his lip lightly and then settled back, a grin coming over his lips. "This is awesome. Perfect... absolutely perfect!" He turned his gaze on the other, his eyes alight with pleasure. "We like a lot of the same things. Only... I want to be the one doing them _to_ you and that's... god, this couldn't be better."

Reita breathed out a laugh and then moved back to the video, about to click play again.

"Don't bother. Honestly, it's pointless now. I was trying to uh... gently walk you into it. Those aren't even really things on my definitely want list. Just things I was thinking would be easier to take at first, you know?" When Reita just watched him, one eyebrow slightly raised, he finally coughed and chuckled a bit nervously. "Okay... so from your list. I'd love to treat you like a pet and chain you up for a day. I don't think a choke chain would be okay unless we're off tour though, because it might dig in and leave bruises. But I have a thing... I want to choke you while I have my leather gloves on, so maybe if we're careful..." he shrugged.

Reita reached to place his hand on Ruki's leg, squeezing it gently. "Go on..."

"We can do one of those chains that attaches to nipples and that should cover that one. And we could muzzle you since I was thinking to gag you... and if you were game for it... I could make you do whatever I say while you're um... under my control."

Reita nodded. "We'd need a safe signal instead of a safe word if I'm gagged. Is that okay?"

Ruki bobbed his head a little. "Of course." He rubbed his hands on his own pants, his palms sweaty from nerves. "I never thought..." he trailed off and shook his head.

"That you'd get to do this with me? Ru... all you've gotta do is ask. No matter what it is. No matter how fucked up you think it is or whatever. I'm perfectly capable of saying no gently if I don't want to. Though, straight up, I don't have many things on that list. I'm about game to try anything once."

Ruki shifted again, some of the images from his fantasies inundating him for a moment and he ducked his head to hide how straight up aroused he was right then, his face a mask of pleasure, his cheeks slightly flushed, and his lips parted, tongue laving across them ever so slowly. 

Reita stood, pushing the electronics off to the side and then kneeling on the floor in front of Ruki, slowly raising his hands behind his head and interlocking his fingers. "My safe word is daffodil for today. We should go easy, just say... one or two things you want and low-grade stuff. Ask if you think it's too much and I'll give you an indication. If my mouth is otherwise occupied - which given how aroused you look right now, I'd say it will be - I will tap your thigh twice in quick succession and then lift my hand away. That means stop and let me talk. If I need out, I'll safe word out of it, but otherwise I may just need a small break. Now... have fun." He bowed his head and breathed out a quiet sigh. When he lifted his head again, it was only slightly and he looked nearly drugged up from the half-lidded way he was gazing at the other. A completely different part of him showing through.

Ruki parted his lips to speak, but as soon as he saw that look, he was done for. No amount of trying to hold himself back from something he most definitely did want was going to work now. He stood, looming over Reita's form, and stared him down for a good minute and a half before he moved at all. He slowly moved to circle the other, studying him, pushing one foot between his legs and pushing them lightly until Reita spread them more. "How would you humiliate yourself right now if I told you to? Worst thing you could think of doing to yourself, without my interference?"

Reita was quiet for a minute, his head cocked slightly to the side. "I'd tell you to use me like a common whore... and then let you put me in the corner as a statue for you to look at whenever you passed by me. Naked and glanced at as only an adornment of the room."

"What if I wanted a statue I could use for my sick fantasies while you remained there, unmoving, and unable to cum?"

"Then that would be the statue you'd have."

"Remove your clothing."

Reita pushed himself up from the floor and began to remove his clothing, discarding pieces of it onto the edge of the bed. Once he was done, he stood and bowed his head, hands behind his back.

"Do you have lines in the fluid department, statue?"

"No, Sir."

"Then I think you would go wonderfully in my dining room." He pointed toward the door. "It's so handy to have a statue that can move itself."

"Yes, Sir." Reita turned and went to the door, waiting until Ruki opened it, and then hurrying to the dining room, choosing a spot that was away from anything else and still on the tiled in part of the room rather than the carpeted part. "How would you like your statue shaped for maximum usage of it?"

Ruki stopped next to the dining room table and studied the other and the space he'd chosen. "Kneel as you were before; spread your legs until they're almost uncomfortable. The lovely pale rear of my statue must face east." He watched as Reita arranged himself and then nodded. "Very good. My statue needs to have an open mouth and needs to be utterly silent. I'd just like to watch it for a while and see if it has any other... features."

Reita opened his mouth to a somewhat comfortable point and then chose a point to stare at on the wall in front of him.

Ruki pulled out a chair and settled in it, his legs crossed lightly as he watched Reita's nearly still body. His breathing was even faint, just the barest rise and fall of his chest, his muscles not even shifting. He was nothing if not obedient... and very good at being a piece of furniture. Some part of Ruki wondered if Reita had done this before. If he'd sat on someone's floor or stood against the wall or become a cocktail table of some kind for another lover at some point. The thought sparked something inside of him and he knew he wanted to make sure his mark was made, his impression left upon him. 

As he watched the other, his eyes were drawn to his lover's cock, which was basically the only thing about him that was moving, ever so slowly stiffening. He smirked a little, watching as his lover grew harder and harder, his length starting to stand out from his body and then to point slightly upward as it came to full stiffness. That was certainly a 'feature', wasn't it? And a sure sign Reita was actually enjoying himself, despite them doing absolutely nothing so far.

He stood up and meandered off into the kitchen, leaving him be for a while. He shuffled around some things and then finally set about putting out pieces of dinner that wouldn't ruin being left out. And, finally, put some rice in the cooker and turned it on. Feeling his lover had had more than enough time alone in the other room, he made his way back in, finding Reita in the same position, though his cock now had a single string of pre-cum dangling from the tip. Reita had always been one to leak when he got truly excited and the sight of it made Ruki proud that he'd chosen the right path in what he'd done.

Stepping up to the other, he pushed back some of Reita's hair and examined his lover's jawline as if inspecting a piece of artwork. He moved to the other side and leaned down, parting his cheeks and peering at the other's tight hole. He clicked his tongue and murmured, "Exquisite... even here is it quite lovely. The artist did a fine job." He moved around to the front again and reached to pinch his nipples, squeezing hard enough it should have been painful. Still, Reita didn't move. 

"Very nice... pliant in some places, rock solid in others." He patted his abs as if to prove a point. "Quite lovely." He pushed two fingers into Reita's mouth, probing over his tongue and then along his teeth. He pushed the mouth apart a bit more and let out a soft groan. "Oh... they have left me room the perfect size of my dick... how knowing of them." He extracted his fingers and wiped them on Reita's cheek, reaching to massage his cock through his pants as he studied his lovely statue. "So pretty... it makes me want to defile it in the worst ways. None of my guests will ever know. They'll see this lovely statue, but never know all the things I've used it for." He leaned down closer and sniffed, moving to press his nose against his armpit for a moment and then lower, over his ribcage and then low enough to inhale the scent of his cock. "Smells... almost human. Interesting how close of a facsimile they could give me. I wonder if it emits anything more than this." He gently probed at the tip of his cock, coming away with wet fingers, which he tasted. "Oh, that is lovely as well."

Reita's cock nearly seemed to harden even more, the tip ruddy and his sac tight against his body already. 

Ruki reached to palm his sac and felt the weight of it, rolled it in his fingers, and then let it go. "Those are just wonderful... good weight to them and they shift almost like real balls would. That should be amusing for my guests to touch." He backed up and then bit his lip, looking indecisive, though it was just a play. "It's so pristine... would it be horrible if I-" he trailed off and reached to press his fingers to his mouth, doing his best to look embarrassed. "Oh... I think I would love to," he whispered. "All the things I could do to this statue..." his eyes lit up and his nostrils flared for a moment, "the things I _will_ do to it!" 

Standing in front of the other, he reached down and unfastened his pants, belt jingling and then his zipper lowering. He pulled out his dick and shuffled a bit closer, holding his cock in his hand. A surge of lust and adrenaline shot through him and he knew instantly what he was going to do. The one thing that both grossed him out and made him absolutely certain it claimed his upper hand. He sank into his stance and then aimed his dick at Reita's own. He pushed and for a couple of seconds, he pissed a hard stream over the other's cock. He cut it off and stepped over the puddle of urine, waiting for a second to see if Reita was going to object. When he didn't say a thing, he moved to the side and let some go down his left side and over his hip. Another few side-steps and he moved forward, pressing his length against Reita's back and holding the wall for support as he started to dribble piss out down his back. He gave a hard push of it, hearing it gush down the other's backside and onto the floor, his toes starting to get wet. But this time, he couldn't stop going, the need to finish overwhelming the need to humiliate. He pissed hard for a good twenty seconds, listening to the hiss of it as it sprayed down Reita's backside and onto his dining room floor.

Once he was done, he grunted and pulled back, examining the bit of his pants that had gotten wet in the process. The puddle around Reita was much bigger than he'd anticipated and thoughts of having to clean this up filtered through his mind. He moved to the side again and glanced at Reita's cock, finding it was still just as hard as before. He wet his lips. "Yes... now I've defiled it. Everyone that touches it will be touching my markings... I wonder-" he came back to the front and pinched his statue's jaw, peering into his mouth and then shrugging. "if the cum will come back out..."

He moved to hold his softened cock at the statue's mouth and then pushed it past its lips, grunting as it pushed over the warm tongue. "Oh... warm stone, this is nice." He began to rub himself against Reita's mouth, his cock moving over his tongue. He grew rapidly more excited by the prospect that Reita had no control over anything that was happening here. He was just _using_ him however he saw fit. He grabbed the sides of his head and began to fuck the mouth, watching as he did. "Oh yeah! Fuck, take it!" He pulled out, his cock fully stiff now, and watched as he slowly inserted it back into the waiting hole. "I _need_ to use this statue in every way..." He shoved his cock back in again and fucked against the mouth for a while longer.

Pulling out, he squatted down and rubbed the head of his cock over the statue's, watching the pre-cum mix with saliva. He leaned over and spit on the statue's cock, rubbing it in with his own and then giving the statue a good few strokes. "The penis on this thing... it's so large." He rubbed his cock along the shaft of it. "I think I'd like to try it out one day. But... first." He studied the floor and then meandered off down the hallway.

Grabbing a few towels from the hall closet, he stripped off completely and left his clothing in a pile there. Coming back, he tossed one of the towels, folded four times, behind Reita and the other in front of him. He then knelt behind him and spread his cheeks again. Leaning down, he licked at the statues hole, leaving behind a lot of saliva and then spitting some down onto his own dick. Easing himself closer, he held the statue's hips and probed forward - purposefully sloppily - with his dick, missing a few times and then finding his warm hole. He just left the tip there for a moment and then murmured, "Let's see... if I fit back here in this lovely hole." He pushed the tip of his cock inside and moaned as he slowly fucked the first inch or so of his cock in and out. "Don't... want to break it... but-" his hips started moving faster, his grip tightening forcefully on Reita's hips, "feels... so fuckin' good!" He fucked himself faster into the statue's hole, watching what he was doing the whole time, just panting and fucking until he was sure he was going to lose it soon.

Drawing back, he used the edge of the towel to wipe his dick and then stood up, coming around in front and falling to his knees on the other towel. He grabbed the statue's hips again and pushed himself against its penis, starting to rub his there a bit frantically. "Oh my god," he moaned out, "oh yeah... oh this is the best purchase I've ever made!" He fucked his dick alongside Reita's for nearly another minute before abruptly pulling back and standing up. He shoved his cock into the statue's mouth and gave him a few good, long strokes, pushing hard against the statue's face on every forward thrust, his dick as far in as it would go. "Ah! I'm gonna leave my cum inside the mouth! Ah... ah... _fuck_!" He cried out as he started to spurt, cum shooting into the statue's mouth, filling it. 

Stumbling backwards, he let the last bit of his cum dribble out onto the towel and the floor as he licked his lips and looked at the lovely statue, his eyes wild. "One more thing... and then... it's mine." He reached inside the mouth and scooped out his own cum with two fingers, reaching to slather it on the statue's penis. He turned around and then squatted over its prick, reaching back to hold the base as he probed it against his own asshole. A few grunts and then he was sinking down onto it, taking about half the length into himself. 

At first, he only slowly fucked it, just rocking on it. After a few minutes, he started to actually move on it, finally kneeling on the floor, using the wall and the edge of a chair to hold onto as he rammed himself back on the cock repeatedly. "I wish," he panted out, "my cum would drain through it and then come out the penis... into my asshole." He fucked himself faster, nearly bouncing on the dick, his breathing hard and his cock harder between his legs. 

Desperation set in quicker than he'd anticipated, the fact that he was using his lover for his own pleasure getting him off harder than he'd have ever thought. Moaning, he started to ram the other's cock against a particularly sensitive area inside of him, his cries bouncing off the walls as he fucked. "It's so... so hard!" He rammed himself down a few more times and then slid all the way back on it for the first time, stilling as he clenched hard around him. He came back up an inch or so and then slid back down, repeating it a couple times until he began to feel the cock in his ass throb, hearing the slightest hitch in Reita's breathing.

"Ahhh! It's cumming in me!" He fucked himself hard on the dick a few more times and then slammed it into his asshole as hard as he could, his own cock straining and then exploding cum out over the towel under him. He bucked hard on it, whining as he emptied his balls for a second time, his head hanging down so he could watch it happen. Stopping moving finally, he pushed a little and let out a tiny bit of urine, the sensation of pissing after an orgasm nearly as good as the orgasm itself. He moaned again, this time nearly helplessly as his hips bucked against the air. The excuse to try and see if it was more exciting directly following orgasm having been enough to go for it.

Pulling off the statue's dick, he pushed himself into squatting position and then strained, pushing Reita's cum back out of him so it dripped onto the towel. He used the edge to wipe up his hole and then stood, his hands on his hips as he regarded his newest acquisition. He clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Filthy... I'll have to clean it, no way around it." He got a naughty smirk on his lips. "And then I can defile it all over again tomorrow."

Reita's eyes finally met his and Ruki couldn't help the slight grin. "Do you want more tomorrow?"

"Scene?" Reita asked softly and Ruki nodded. Letting his arms fall, Reita shook them out and then held up a hand to be helped up. "I do... and I just have to say, you fucking yourself on my dick was unexpected and amazing. I've never been used so completely before and it was just... awesome."

Ruki helped him up and pushed the towels to cover more of the mess, leading his lover to the shower. Once the water was on and they had stepped inside, he gathered him into his arms beneath the spray and tenderly kissed along his jaw. "Tell me what you need."

Reita slid his arms around him and rested his head against the wall, letting Ruki kiss wherever he liked. "This is good... that wasn't overly traumatizing, so I don't need a lot. If we get into heavier bondage and sensory deprivation and shit like that, I'll straight up need to be held tight while we're lying down. Covers and you completely over me and telling me you care about me. I get a little... wonky with the sensory dep part, though I like doing it." He shrugged slightly. "But I was cool with everything that happened tonight and it excited me a lot. What about you, do you need anything?"

"I need to make sure you're okay... that's about the extent of it." Ruki sucked lightly on his adam's apple and then murmured, "Okay... so I've never been more satisfied and yet all I want to do is throw myself at you again."

Reita pushed his hand into Ruki's hair and pressed him a bit harder against him. "You used me and using has nothing to do with emotional depth of caring about someone... so now you crave to show me the emotional aspect as well. You're not horny, you're emotionally needy... and that's one hundred percent okay. This is what you need." He rubbed his other hand over Ruki's side and then down to squeeze his ass. "Rub yourself against me." His voice was gently commanding, though not overly so.

Ruki pushed him lightly against the wall and pressed his body as close as he could, his hips working and his hands everywhere. His lips and tongue and teeth found the other's mouth and jaw and neck and earlobe in turn. Frustrated need welled up within him and he began to rock himself faster, latching on and sucking below the other's ear as he thrust against him. His cock wasn't even fully hard, but he already felt like he was about to cum.

Breathing hard, he lifted up and shoved his mouth against Reita's own, their tongues meeting and tangling as Ruki positioned himself to rub his dick right on Reita's, pressing their cocks between their bellies as he humped against him. A strained cry left him and for an instant, all he could see was white behind his eyelids and then the most amazingly wonderful feeling spread through his being. He could feel cum leaking from his half-hard cock and he knew he'd orgasmed, but it was something else entirely from the usual.

Stilling, he let his mouth trail down Reita's jaw and then rested his head against his shoulder, gasping for breath. 

Reita slid his arm down Ruki's own, taking his hand and placing it on his own quite-hard length, wrapping their fingers around his shaft and starting to stroke quickly. It wasn't but a few more seconds and thick spurts of cum splattered out over Ruki's belly as Reita found his end, moaning softly as he pulsed his offering out. 

They remained like that for quite a while, just letting the water wash them clean as they regained the ability to breathe and to think. 

Ruki finally shifted back, turning off the shower sprayer. "We'll... clean up better later. For now, I feel like I'm going to pass out and I can't even imagine how you feel."

Reita smiled, reaching out and snagging two towels. He pushed one over Ruki's shoulders and the other, he dried himself quickly with and then wrapped around his waist. Leading his lover from the room, they made their way to the huge plush couch that had been his idea for the spare room and curled up on it, spreading his legs and helping Ruki slid in between them and then holding him as he turned on the smaller TV. He left the volume low and began to lightly stroke through Ruki's hair as they lay there.

After a while, he heard the other's very light snores, telling him he'd drifted off to sleep. Smiling down at him, he whispered softly, "Any time you want to play, Ru... I'm right here. Your statue, your pet, your slave, and your sub. But I can also be your rock after you've exhausted yourself like this. You give your all to it and there's nothing more I could ever ask for in such a situation." He touched his lover's slightly swollen lips. "You make a man proud."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god... I'm STILL not sure I managed to do the requested thing. I tried to push them toward it this time. -sweats-

Ruki's eyes tracked Reita across the room, watching his lover run the vacuum cleaner across the carpeted area of their home. Sometimes he got the most ridiculous notions whenever he sat and stared at the other like this. And sometimes he just got flashes of things they'd spoken of over the past few months since they had admitted a few things to one another about their sexual desires and deviances. 

He let his eyes linger as Reita leaned down and unplugged the vacuum, his sweat pants hanging low on his hips, no underwear on under them given the way they formed to his body. His t-shirt rode up in the back, revealing a small stripe of skin. He closed his eyes then, allowing his body and mind to drift off to what it actually wanted to. Reita under him, his cock thrusting into the bassist's body as the chains binding him to their balcony railing clanked. The dildo alongside him in Reita's passage filling him to nearly bursting... his lover's eager pants... his cock straining from his body as Ruki used him.

Fingers snapped in front of his face and Ruki jerked out of his daydream, blinking up at the other. "Uh... what?"

Reita's eyebrow slowly rose and then he grinned at him, shaking his head. "Distracted _and_ tenting your pants. I don't even have to make a guess what you're thinking about."

Swallowing thickly, Ruki had the grace to at least look mildly embarrassed. "Yeah... I uh..." he shrugged. "Horny."

"Getting that impression, yes." Reita knelt in front of Ruki's chair, mostly just squatting there for the sake of convenience while they spoke. "If you wanna fuck, I'm game." He quirked his head a bit and gave his lover a filthy smirk. "Or I could suck you."

Ruki flushed a bit more, realizing that while those things sounded okay, it wasn't really what he wanted. He wanted to actually venture down the rabbit hole once again instead of skirting it as they had been since he'd treated the other as a statue to be used in his home. He reached to adjust himself and then shrugged before flopping back against his chair. "Either way," he finally murmured. Somehow finding the guts to ask for a second go was harder than the first one. He wasn't entirely sure why and he sure as hell knew it wasn't a very Dom attitude to have and that annoyed him more than anything else. 

Sighing, Reita stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting until Ruki looked up at him, clearly alarmed. "What's going on in that brain of yours?"

Ruki's brow knit and he shook his head a little. "My thoughts are just wandering and I-"

"Stop..." Reita's face softened a bit and he moved his hands to push into the pockets of his sweat pants. "I don't want excuses, Ru... I want to know why you've seemed so distant when we have sex lately. It's like... I don't know... it's almost like ever since we did the thing, you've been embarrassed of me or something. And that wasn't the point! I don't want you to look at me differently just because I enjoyed something sexually that's different than the norma-"

Ruki held up his hand, the look on his face clearly devastated as he stared up at his lover. The moment his hand was in the air, Reita stopped talking, cutting himself off and just looking helplessly at Ruki. "I'm not embarrassed of you... not at all. It's actually the opposite." Ruki reached to pinch his nose and then rubbed at a spot on his cheek that itched a bit. "I'm embarrassed of myself... and how much I can't stop thinking about that... or what else I want to do. And I'm ruining everything else because of it and I _know_ that, but I can't stop the thoughts. It's sort of pathetic."

Reita deflated almost instantly, all of his anger and fear fading out of him as his lover spoke. He knelt next to the chair this time, reaching to take Ruki's hand in his own. "Oh my god, Ru..." He shifted to rest his chin on his lover's hand and gaze up at him. "You've been doing this... this _thing_ because you want more?"

Their eyes met for a moment before Ruki looked away, giving a half-hearted shrug. "I'll get over it, it's fine, I just-"

"No!" Reita gave the other the most pissed off look he could muster. "Don't you dare deprive me of that sort of thrill when _you_ want it, too!' He glowered up at the vocalist. "My opinion matters here, too, you know. And if you want it and I want it... then why the hell are you squashing the desire to do it?"

Ruki shifted uncomfortably. "It's awkward... I mean, I _used_ you and I just... it was all about me... and that's not okay."

"Bullshit." Reita sighed, leaning his forehead against the chair as he spoke, staring at the floor. "Complete bullshit. Yes, you used me, but I _wanted_ that. I wanted to be defiled and used and everything you did to me was nothing short of perfect. I enjoyed every moment and it was all so comfortable and easy between us. I don't understand where you're getting off thinking that it was wrong at... it was completely mutual, I could have opted out if I didn't like something. You even gave me the chance to a few times, pausing long enough for me to object and verbally letting me know what was maybe coming down the line. I've never been Dommed so considerately and yet so completely in my life and... god, Ru, you're like a dream come true in that respect. Everyone out there that wants to be on the receiving end of things like that dreams of having someone like you to do it with."

"I didn't attend to your needs a-"

"Yes you did!" Reita looked back up at him, fire burning in his eyes. "You fucking did! I came didn't I? I was hard the whole time, wasn't I? I loved every single second of it and you did, too, and now you're shitting on the memory! Why?"

Ruki blinked at his lover, never having seen him get so fired up over anything that didn't involve their music. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, a bit annoyed that his body was still mostly aroused even with the near-argument mentality of the discussion. Finally, quietly, he murmured, "I can't stop thinking about the things I want to do to you. I've created this monster inside me that wants to have my way with you like that more than just every once in a while. It's been months and every time we have sex, all I can think about is _that_ or some new thing I've cooked up in this horrible brain of mine. It's fucked.... that's why I'm embarrassed. It's getting in the way and I don't know what to do about it."

Reita looked at Ruki as though he were the dimmest person he'd ever met for a few seconds before letting his head smack into the chair arm a few times. "Holy shit... you're an idiot." Pushing himself up, he crossed his arms and leveled his gaze with Ruki. "Fine, you feel like you used me and that that playing field needs to be leveled... is that it?"

"I... guess?"

Reita's face shifted to cold and impassive, his hand extending to gesture down the hallway. "Bedroom. Now."

Blinking at him, Ruki nearly opened his mouth to protest, but then stood up and shuffled off down the hallway, his shoulders slumping slightly as he did. How was this going to work? He didn't like the idea of being under someone else's control at all. It made him uncomfortable and, as odd as it sounded, itchy. Like he wanted to rip off his own skin and run away. His heart beat out a frantic rhythm, his breath seeming to choke him of its own accord as he entered the bedroom and stood there helplessly. Should he kneel or lie on the bed or sit down or just stand here? He wasn't sure and that one thought froze him to the floor entirely.

Reita's hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Kneel."

He slowly did as he was told and then bowed his head, not because he wanted to, but because he felt like that was what he was supposed to do.

Reita came around in front of him and stood there for what seemed like forever. Finally, Ruki looked up, confusion written on his face, to find his lover cross-armed, though his face was gentle and his eyes concerned. Not the look he'd had several minutes before at all.

"Ru... this isn't your place. You can feel that, right? How much you're hating this?"

Ruki sullenly nodded at him, looking away with a sigh.

"This isn't at all how I feel about it. Now think about how much you enjoyed Dominating me. I could see it in everything you did; it was a complete rush to you, right? You loved the idea of it, the feeling, the actions...."

"Yeah."

"So that rush you got from that... that's how I felt on the other end of it with you. I wasn't lying when I said it was the best session I'd ever had. You're amazing at it and I want to do it again. Not that exact scene... but something else you cook up for me in that wonderful brain of yours. I want you to do whatever it is your heart desires. Include a few of my kinks and I'll adore you for it. Hell, Ru, if you want me to fight you for it, I will. Literally. I saw one of the panel scenes you left open the other day and it was the one where the sub argues and is all sassy about it so the Dom can assert his control harder... with more force. And it excited me, too... that's why I woke you up in the middle of the night to suck your cock, you know."

Ruki watched him as he spoke, awkwardly rubbing his hands on his thighs as he knelt there. Finally, he burst out with, "Can I get up now?"

Reita let a glimmer enter his eyes and he smirked. "No."

Ruki's heart flip-flopped and a second later, he was on his feet anyway. Without a single moment to hesitate, he shoved Reita back against the wall, his hand delving into his hair and pulling hard. "Fuck you," he hissed out. "I'll get up if I fucking want to."

Reita moaned, his hips pushing toward Ruki as he was assaulted. He wet his lips and pushed his own head back, baring his neck to the other's gaze. "Yes... _do_ fuck me. Pretty please. I'm a terrible whore."

A shudder of pleasure rippled through Ruki before he pressed his lips to Reita's ear and whispered, "Safe word, darling? I can't stop myself from wanting this..."

Reita's hand came to cup Ruki's cheek for a moment. "Don't you ever stop yourself from wanting me like this, Ru... I mean it. I want you to use me, to fuck me, to wear me out with your pleasure. I know you bought safety chains... use them on me tonight... and punish me for snooping in your shit." He kissed his cheek and then leaned back into his place, a smirk on his lips. "Vinegar."

Ruki waited until he heard the safe word uttered, his excitement surging at the single word. A second later, he pulled back and grasped Reita's bicep, squeezing as he pushed him toward the balcony door. "Going through my shit? You'll find out how that goes over soon enough, pet." He spit out the last word like it was dirty and disgusting. "Outside you go."

Ruki flipped open the latch to the door and slid it open, shoving Reita a little to get him outside. Once he was, he reached to pull their privacy shade down, something they'd rigged up so they could walk naked through their room without having to draw the curtain. It didn't block them from view so much as blur them out like a shower curtain would, leaving indistinct shapes of people rather than actual forms. It gave them enough privacy to be who they wanted to be, especially now.

He turned back to Reita and pointed. "Clothing on the chair. All of it." He watched his lover diligently strip off before picking up the blanket they'd left on the lounge chair and tossing it to the ground. "That's all the comfort you get. Going through my stuff... pathetic! You know better." He pointed. "Stay."

With that, he went back inside, going to pull out his little box of deviancy and extracting the chains and the collar attachment that he'd completed with three clinking dog tags, one shaped like a bone, the other two the standard circles. He sorted them out and then pulled another box from the top of the closet, opening it and extracting a small pair of headband ears and the one purchase he'd been most embarrassed about and horrified someone would find out he owned... a long, slim dildo with a matching dog tail attachment. He pulled out a small bottle of lube as well and carefully lubbed up the dildo. He knew from experience Reita could take this size without prep and that aspect excited him as much as the idea of giving his lover something he wanted from this.

He set it aside for a moment and then picked up the collar and chains again, going back outside. He found Reita sitting quietly on the blanket, leaning against the bars of the railing, gazing through one of the holes in the slats out across the city. Clinking them down, he reached to fasten the collar on the other, receiving the most startled and pleased look for an instant as their eyes met. Then Reita bit his lip and looked away, a blush on his cheeks.

"I have to do this so if you escape... I can track you down. When you're a bad boy you have to come outside on the porch to be punished." He snapped the collar in place and then attached the heavy chains, latching them onto the bars of the balcony so the other was attached via dual points and couldn't really go further than a few feet off the blanket. Disappearing back inside, he went and grabbed the ears and the tail. Once he was beside his lover again, he put the ears on the lounger and then snapped his fingers. "Up. All fours." 

Reita scrambled and then settled on his hands and knees, his ass perked a bit and his head attentively turned toward Ruki. His cock already hung half-hard under him and his body held an excited sort of flush.

Ruki showed him the tail and then moved behind him to insert it. Spreading him with one hand, he pushed the toy against him and then slid it into his passage in one try. It easily fit and he smiled as he arranged it how he wanted to. Once it was in, he fluffed the tail a bit and nodded. "Good... now keep your tail clean out here, you hear? I don't want to be brushing it later." He picked up the ears and shifted to situate them on Reita's head. Once he had them adjusted properly, he nodded and reached to scratch under Reita's chin lightly. "You're behaving so far. That's good... better you behave the faster you get to come back inside. I'm going to go get you water and kibble."

He left his lover there, just like that, and meandered out of the bedroom into the kitchen. He'd picked up a tiny bag of dog food that proclaimed to be all natural and no strange ingredients on the list on the bag along with two shallow dishes. He filled one with water from the fridge and floated two ice cubes in it. The second, he placed a small amount of dog food in and then headed back to the balcony.

He found Reita sitting very much like a dog on his haunches, hands on the ground and his nose pressed between the bars of the porch as he gazed out across the darkened cityscape. His tail was neatly curled around his rump and his ears undisturbed.

Ruki placed the bowls down within reach and quietly murmured, "Now we lap water and eat kibble without making a mess, my pet. But only when you're hungry, no over-stuffing yourself. No need to be piggy, I'll check it regularly, just like inside." He petted Reita's head and then went back inside, shutting the glass door this time and latching it. 

Reita turned to look at the latch when it clicked shut and Ruki could have sworn he heard a whine, just like that of a dog. He went to the edge of the bed that he could still see the door from and picked up Reita's iPad. Relaxing back, he pulled up the browser and started searching for some seriously hardcore porn he'd gotten into recently. Some harder BDSM stuff and a few that involved some of Reita's fetishes, including this one. Once he found a good video that started to arouse him, he watched it avidly, completely ignoring the door for the time being. His cock gradually responded, hardening and lengthening in his pants until he was sure Reita would know exactly what he was doing if he was watching.

Reaching down, he unzipped and eased his cock out, starting to jack off as he watched the pair in the video ramp up. The top nearly mounted the bottom, humping him in a way that was more reminiscent of animals than humans having sex, and Ruki found himself stroking faster than he'd intended as he watched them hump. Okay, so at least one aspect of this was going to absolutely get him off harder than he had any right, he was sure. 

As the bottom started to cum, Ruki looked toward the glass door. He found Reita pawing at the glass, having to nearly choke himself to get that close. He pointed at him and shook his head, glowering. "Down!"

Reita backed away from the glass and turned around on the blanket twice before curling up on it, his head pillowed on his arms.

Ruki looked back down at the screen and watched as the top pulled out and drenched the floor behind the bottom with his load. He grunted as he selected another video and made sure the sound was off completely so he could hear Reita. Going back to stroking, he did so gently, not built to cum at all. Two more short videos and he was horny and impatient, but he was waiting on Reita to do something he maybe shouldn't, glancing up every few seconds.

Finally, he watched his lover move to start licking at the water dish, hunched over, but on all fours as he drank from the dish. He watched him take an ice cube and crunch it, letting most of the cube pieces fall back out into the bowl as he chewed with his mouth open. A few more licks of water and then Reita moved to the other side of the blanket, pawing it out of his way and shifting to sort of hunch up in much the same way Ruki had seen dogs do before taking a shit.

It was pure amusement that forced him to stay where he was, just gawking at the other over the top of his iPad as he waited to see what would happen.

Of course, nothing did, Reita was just playing his part, and Ruki found himself relieved that hadn't been included in their growing laundry list of fucked up shit. He watched him move a bit more forward and then pretend again and he choked back a laugh, hiding his face away until he could stop trying to laugh at how absurd this was. Clearly the other was done waiting on him and was trying to get some punishment.

He finally schooled his face and put the iPad down, getting up and walking to the door, his cock still hanging out of his pants. He unlatched the door and yanked it open just as Reita lifted his leg. They stared at one another for a few seconds and then the steady hiss of urine hitting the cement came and Ruki gawked at his lover as he pissed a steady stream onto the porch. "Why you!" He took a threatening step forward and the stream faltered a bit. He leaned in and lightly boxed Reita upside the head, not enough to hurt, but enough to get the point across. "Stop!"

The stream stopped and Reita shuffled across the blanket, away from the puddle, whimpering pathetically. 

"Look! Look what you did, you filthy dog! Two poops and piss all over my porch!" He pointed at the imaginary poo spots and then to the puddle of urine. "You couldn't wait to be walked, could you?" He grabbed Reita's collar and yanked him toward the puddle with his face, the other resisting him hard, shoving at the blanket and whining loud and scared, the way a terrified dog would do when it knew it was in trouble. He shoved his head toward the puddle, though Reita resisted so much he couldn't actually get him down against it. The sound of liquid splashing came to him again and he looked down as his foot grew wet, watching as Reita urinated against the concrete and all of his foot.

Dragging him toward the bars, he pushed him against it, front first, holding his collar and chains harshly, his knee against his back as his lover urinated through the bars until he was done. "Look at you!" He pulled him back shoved him on the bedding. "This mess, all over my porch! I leave you out here for one bad thing and you do more!" He swatted at Reita's nose and the other just screwed his eyes closed as he was smacked a few more times. "Bad bad bad BAD! No! No! Bad dog!"

With some amazement, he watched as Reita's dick quickly hardened under the onslaught of light smacks and reprimand. By the time he lightly boxed his ear again, Reita's cock was straining away from his body, fully hardened with his desires.

"I should teach you a lesson or two about why you obey your owner," he growled out. He moved to shove the lounger closer and then darted back inside to grab the lube from earlier. Coming back out, he tossed it on the chair and then grabbed Reita from behind, picking him up and plopping him haphazardly onto the length of it, face-first. He scooted up behind him, straddling the chair for the time being, and reached to grab the lube.

Reita tried to escape then, going for the arm and nearly tipping the chair. Ruki grabbed the closest chain and yanked, hearing a gag and then letting go when it slackened. "No! Stay." He voiced the last word firmly, just the way one would tell a dog to stay when having troubles with it. He muttered about training classes and popped open the lube, squirting it on his dick and then lifting his pet's hips, pushing his tail up and examining him. "Going to have to teach you a lesson the _hard_ way." He scooted forward and pushed his dick along the underside of the dildo, rubbing there and then leaning into it, letting gravity help him as he started to enter Reita.

Reita set up a racket of whimpering and whining, pretending to strain away from him and grappling at the chair as he entered his asshole. Ruki grabbed his tail and held it up high, leaving the other whining but still as he pushed his cock the rest of the way inside. Once he was fully seated within him, he groaned and began to barely move his hips. "Ah... Ah yeah... such a tight hole, pet... never been used before, has it? You like it when your owner fucks you?" He reached his other hand around to feel his cock and grunted. "Look at your dick. It's sticking out, showing me that you wanted to be bred. So simple."

For a while, he just touched Reita's dick, humping his ass gently so he'd get used to being doubly filled. Eventually though, he grew impatient, starting to thrust again him more quickly, his cock moving in and out a bit further until he was going at him full-tilt, moaning as he fucked his asshole.

Reita whined and strained and Ruki reached to touch his cock again. "Oh... my pet... you _are_ enjoying this. You're so close to knotting for me, aren't you?" He shifted up behind him a bit more, leaning over him in the same sort of way he'd seen them do in the video and started to 'breed' him. Reita made more excited sounds under him and Ruki gripped his hips. "Yes, my pet... yes... you want it? You want my hot load filling up your little doggy asshole?" He stiffed the rest of his body and pistoned his hips hard and quick. "Master's gonna give it to you soon, precious... so... agh... soon!" He grunted out as he lost control of himself finally. He humped madly for a about twenty seconds and then slammed in hard enough to jar the chair a few times as he started to cum. "Ah! I'm filling you! Filling your virgin asshole!" He pumped him full of his cum before pulling out and letting the last bit of it string out down his thigh, wiping it there and then holding up his tail to see his hole start to tighten around his tail again. 

"I gapped your asshole with my fat cock, didn't I?" He touched it with the pad of his finger and then inserted it for a moment, fucking with both it and the tail, causing a choked sort of sound to come from Reita. A few more thrusts and his lover's hole clamped down around him hard enough to hurt. And then cum was spurting over the lounger, Reita's cock bouncing as his muscles tensed and released, spraying it all over the fabric beneath him. The hole spasmed around his finger a half dozen times and then stopped, fluttering lightly for a few moments until Ruki withdrew his finger. "I could collect specimens from you with my finger up your butt, couldn't I?" He patted his rump and then reached to massage his cock, easing the rest of the cum out. "Such a magnificent load... all your doggy cum... it's everywhere, just like your piss."

Stepping back, he examined the other and then picked him up again, getting him to the blanket and patting his backside. He held his tail up. "Push Master's cum back out onto your piss puddle then. Don't want the blanket being messy, do we?"

He watched as Reita positioned himself again, like he was going to shit like a dog and then cum started stringing back out of his asshole from around the dildo. "That's right... it's coming..." he encouraged. A few more tries and a good amount of his cum was resting in the drying remnants of Reita's puddle. He wiped his finger over his hole and then down his thigh to wipe it away. He kneed him forward and then let his tail go once he was back on the blanket. Standing in front of him, he took Reita's face and crushed it against his groin, rubbing his face there. "Smell that, pet? That's the scent you should know from now on... this is the scent you should get hard for." He rubbed his cock along Reita's cheek, leaving a smear of lube behind as he did. "This is the dick that's going to fuck you whenever it wants... wherever it wants. It's the only time you're allowed on the furniture. Only when I want to use your hole for my satisfaction and your cock for my amusement."

Reita nuzzled against him and Ruki could feel himself growing aroused again. But now his thoughts were growing dirtier, less focused on this scene and more on other aspects of what he'd done. He grabbed Reita's throat. "But if you disobey me," he snarled out the next bit, "I'll make your life miserable, you little shit. Let me give you a taste of why you need to be a _good_ fucking dog." He shoved him sideways, watching Reita fall over and then try to scramble back up. He shoved him down hard on the blanket and nearly flung himself over him, shoving until he had him on his back and had himself between his legs. The other kept his limbs up in the air the way a dog would if it got rolled over, pawing at the air. Pulling the tail out, Ruki pushed his mostly hard cock into the waiting hole and began to vigorously fuck. He concentrated on nothing but how quickly he could thrust himself into the other's tight asshole. "It won't," he panted out, "be about... you... at all. If you fucking... do wrong. I'll just _use_ your asshole," he moaned loudly, fucking harder now, hanging onto the bars of the balcony as he moved, "for my cum!" He pulled nearly all the way out and brutally slammed back in a few times, shock rippling through him as he started to spurt without any warning at all. Shoving his dick back in, he let it pulse out into the other's passage, hanging over him and panting as he filled him up for the second time. "Just... my hole to fill," he whispered as he pushed harder against him, the last few dribbles of cum leaking into his lover's passage.

He pulled out with a soft sigh of relief and looked down at the other's asshole and then at his cum-smeared abdomen... and then up to Reita's flushed cheeks and the way his chest was heaving. It seemed he wasn't the only one who got a little overly excited over the second time.

They regarded one another for a few seconds and then Reita breathed out, "Fuck off, " his eyes glittering as he lifted his head and turned his cheek slightly, asking non-verbally for what he wanted.

Ruki pulled back and in an instant, lashed out and slapped the other as hard as he could. Reita moaned, his hips pushing upward and then slowly sinking back down as he breathed out a hiss from between his teeth. Wetting his lips, he looked toward the other and smirked. "Vinegar." A grin brightened his face and he breathed out a laugh and a moan nearly in the same breath, flopping back on the blanket. "Slap me like that every time next time, Ru... please?"

Ruki slowly shifted until he had curled up beside Reita on the blanket, easing his arms around him and nodding. His heart was still pounding. "Yeah... I will. I... liked it more than I thought."

"Slapping me around or... what part?"

"All of it," Ruki admitted quietly. "It's... yeah, I like it all."

"So coherent of you," Reita laughed, pulling his lover close and nuzzling into his neck. "I'm good on the needing anything front... do you?"

"Just lay here with me, like you are, for a while." Ruki rubbed his hand up and down Reita's back, his eyelids falling closed. "I should... unchain you." He started to shift, but Reita pushed him back down.

"No, I'm fine." He pressed his lips to Ruki's ear and breathed out, "A pet sleeps beside his Master anyway, right?" He smiled and then kissed the flesh beneath his lips before settling again. "Unchain me later. Or... I can do it. It's really just the sensory dep thing I need a lot of attention afterward for. Or if you really beat the shit out of me. Not little cuffs like you were doing this time, you know?"

Ruki nodded, yawning and then letting himself sag down against the blankets a bit. "Why do I get so sleepy? Don't... normally..."

"Because you're giving me everything, Ru... and I love it. Now take your nap. I'll wake you in a bit."

Ruki didn't even managed to nod, only making a little sound in the back of his throat before he was quietly snoring away, utterly devoid to the world.

Reita settled in beside him and closed his own eyes, though he didn't sleep, only rested his eyes, listening to the other. If anyone had been around to ask him, he'd have told them he was floating on cloud nine and that he'd never wanted anything more than he wanted the way his lover was going after him in these moments. 

**The End**


End file.
